


An Egg-stra Special Easter! An Egg-cellent Easter!

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Series: Rising Stars [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Easter, Easter Brunch, Easter Egg Decorating, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Easter Treats, Easter party, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Spring, Spring Fling, springtime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: The Backstreet Boys and their families celebrate Easter with a fabulous Easter parade and an egg-cellent time at the annual neighborhood Easter Egg Hunt! But what will happen when all of the Easter eggs go missing?





	An Egg-stra Special Easter! An Egg-cellent Easter!

It's spring day in California, and Rosa Angelina was making a collage of Spring


End file.
